


Waking

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Tsuna woke up to Reborn's sleeping face and was mesmerized[Wrote this a month ago and had forgotten to post it rip-]





	Waking

It was a blessing, yet it was a curse. Meeting Reborn, Tsuna decided, was definitely in between. Reborn was both his guardian angel as well as his own personal death god. He was his savior, as well as his destroyer.

Reborn was everything, that was the truth regardless of anything.

Tsuna lied awake beside the sleeping man himself, silent as he stared at his peaceful face.

Softly breathing, eyelids hiding the pairs of beautiful, black orbs, lashes long and fluttering. He was so handsome, so beautiful and Tsuna couldn't believe that he actually felt that way. From a tutor to a friend and to a lover, unbelievable.

Tsuna reached out and gingerly caressed his cheeks, looping the bouncy sideburns as a soft smile appeared on his lips. He leaned over and planted a butterfly kiss on Reborn's lips. (And god, it was so surreal that his lips were so soft.)

He was so entranced by Reborn's sleeping figure, a rare sight, that he failed to notice the sneaky hand that reached over and grabbed his head. A tongue swiped over his lips as the kiss deepened, soul bared and exchanging.

Amused, mischief-tinted black eyes burned into his as he felt the smile on the lips. Tsuna rolled his eyes before closing them, sighing into the kiss. He should had known better than to believe that he had actually woke up before Reborn, who was the literal epitome of a sun. Well, he could still hope, couldn't he?

"Morning, love."

**Author's Note:**

> I edited nothing so eh-
> 
> I need someone to beat me into writing again _I miss it so much_
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
